secundus_concoctusfandomcom-20200213-history
Enya Hildebrand
Appearance Personality History Enya Hildebrand was an initiate in the paladin order of Tyr, war god of righteous justice. Born and raised in the faith, she was dedicated to the order and everyone in it. Their temple was located in the western end of Stormgate (the south quarter of the city of Ostium) from which they waged a constant crusade against the rising criminal element of the south quarter. So effective was their crusade, that the organized criminal gangs finally launched a concerted effort to wipe them out once and for all. The Gloved Fist, the most formidable assassin’s guild in the city, launched an attack upon their cathedral. They set fire to the church while trapping everyone inside. It was only luck that allowed Enya, her master and some of her fellow initiates to have been out on patrol that night. They came home to the smell of the burning cathedral, and the horrified final screams of their entire order. Law enforcement, including the precinct Captain Vulrax Dawnscale, was at the scene, but unable to quell the roaring flames. The tragedy broke Enya’s faith in Tyr. If her powerful god was not even able to save his own followers, how could he save others? How could a Tyr that allowed the criminals to kill the righteous have the ability to enforce justice in the world? Blinded by resentment and sorrow, she turned her back on her religion. She abandoned training to seek her own path, despite the pleas of her master and fellow initiates. However, she kept an amulet of with Tyr’s symbol in memory of everyone who perished. Despite the tragedy, life had to go on, and Enya found herself accepting a measly and rather shady job: a guard in a brothel called House of Honeyed Peach. She did not particularly like it as she had to turn the other cheek to this unscrupulous business, but admittedly, she received a fairly significant wage. However, she did not stay long. A month and a half into her employment, a brawl broke out in the brothel. She was new to the job, but was unfazed with the commotion as these things happened practically every other day. What surprised her was the sight of a male elf, disarmed and pinned to the floor by the prostitutes. Normally, Enya wouldn’t have questioned a customer’s private affairs, but this seemed a rather dangerous situation. With a raised eyebrow, she defended the elf from the scuffle, and soon found out he was a Golden Masked Magistrate chasing a lead. Enya felt relief that she was saving a righteous man, rather than a sleazy patron. The fire of justice suddenly sparked in her once more, and she offered to help the Magistrate, who introduced himself as A’eden Lladel. Once the business was over, A’eden approached Enya again and thanked her for her assistance. Enya told him that should he need help again in chasing and subduing criminals, she was ready to aid him. Sensing her enthusiasm, A’eden politely asked if Enya wanted to change her career path to that of a criminal investigator. He received a sullen reply about the burned down temple of Tyr, still a huge topic in the south quarter more than a month after it happened. Vehemently clarifying that she no longer served that god and his church, Enya declared that she still indeed wanted to pursue justice. A’eden invited her to pay the precinct office of the south quarter a visit, which she did a few days after. Enya approached Captain Dawnscale, and told him about A’eden's encouragement and her desire to be part of law enforcement. Dawnscale recognized her from that tragic night; he did not hesitate to accept her as a new Golden Masked Magistrate. He was aware of the crime-fighting capabilities of Tyr’s followers, as he had given the church free reign to perform their own patrols to curb criminal activities. Despite the captain’s gruff facade, his heart went out to the poor, disillusioned young woman who had lost her family and her faith. The captain put Enya under the tutelage of A’eden, and the two have worked together since then. Enya was already familiar with combat, with a year of crusade training behind her. However, straightforward crime-fighting crusades were vastly different from magistrate work. Tyr’s crusaders simply patrolled the streets and fought criminals upfront. Magistrate missions involved a lot of investigation and subterfuge, which a (former) paladin like Enya has never had to do. A’eden started to teach Enya the ropes of her new life as a magistrate. He was wise and quite a friendly mentor, though a little guarded. Enya’s former master from the paladin order, Gareth Beaumains (male high elf, 600+ years old), went to the precinct office a few times to see how Enya was holding up. She treated him more or less the same as before, though they never talked about the tragedy that befell them. Gareth and a few of the other paladin initiates continue to check in on Enya from time to time, including Enya’s closest companion in the order, Gaheris Tarpher (male halfling, 28 years old). Of course, both A’eden and Enya tried to keep the bordello incident to themselves, but they were sure the captain had figured it out. But the news spread, and the other officers playfully poked fun at the two from time to time. Enya’s fiery attitude almost made her start a fight during her second week as a trainee. Being used to the precinct office’s social atmosphere, A’eden assured her that the other officers were simply teasing, and that there was no actual malice in their words. (That, and other magistrates have found themselves in more incriminating situations, anyway.) Captain Dawnscale denied being the source of this information, and the magistrates have decided it was easier not to question him. Synposis Moves and Abilities * Relationships * Trivia *Enya means “little fire” and Hildebrand means “battle sword” *She was born in the 13th of Quartus (May) Quotes Events Gallery Enya.jpg enya carriage call.png Category:Magistrates Category:Barbarian Category:Halfling Category:Stormgate Precinct Category:Secundus Concoctus